deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Boss V.S. Urdnot Grunt
Boss: The great leader of the elite Delta Squad that fought on Geonosis and Kashyyk V.S. Urdnot Grunt: The Krogan supersoldier that is second in command of Clan Urdnot When two supersoldiers face off, which one will be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Boss Biography RC-01/138—simplified as RC-1138 and also known as Delta-38 or by his nickname of Boss—was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Boss was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Placed in command of three other commandos, Boss lead the elite special forces unit Delta Squad as their sergeant. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Boss took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS Prosecutor, and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Boss and the other members of Delta Squad—minus squadmate RC-1207, whom the squad had been forced to abandon on Kashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars—served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Weapons and Armor Weapons Armor Katarn Class Commando Armor Urdnot Grunt Biography Urdnot Grunt was created in a lab by the Krogan Warlord, Okeer, with the intentions of creating a "perfect" krogan- one that could help aid his species overcome the genophage that crippled them so. As Grunt was grown in his tank, Okeer implanted him with hundreds of memories of krogan culture and warrior instincts, but when Commander Shepard opened him to join the Commander's team, the "perfect krogan" found that he had a sense of apathy for the plight of his people. He had all of these memories, but they meant nothing to him, and he took the name Grunt because it was one of Okeer's final words as the warlord died, and lacked any higher meaning or purpose. As a member of Shepard's Team, Grunt used his violent and rage-filled nature as a combat advantage, charging headfirst into groups of foes with his devestating Claymore shotgun and heavy armor that protected him as he scattered the Collectors, Mercenaries or anyone else dumb enough to stand in his way. Soon, however, Grunt began feeling ill. His entire body quaked with rage and a need to hit things, but it was not an anger that belonged to him. He was enraged- anger was his choice, not a sickness, and asked Shepard to take him to the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka to see if anyone could help him. Arriving to Clan Urdnot's base, Grunt found a great deal of hostility from the locals, who saw him as no more than a tank-bred abomination. Eventually, the clan leader (either Urdnot Wrex, Shepard's old friend who greets him warmly and happily allows Grunt to proove himself, or Urdnot Wreav, Wrex's brother who declares Shepard an enemy to all Krogan if Shepard was forced to kill Wrex on Virmire.) revealed that Grunt was going through the equivalent to krogan puberty- and allowed him to engage in a special Rite to proove himself and join Clan Urdnot. With Shepard as his "krant", a battlemaster who aids a krogan in battle on their behalf, Grunt fought through waves of Varren and other native animals that swarmed him, until a mighty Thresher Maw itself attacked. While the goal was merely survival, Grunt was able to fend off and (possibly) kill the beast, a feat not done since Urnot Wrex himself over a thousand years before hand, which earned him great renown. Still a group of krogan sought to kill Grunt, for they still considered him an abomination- but Grunt happily killed them and took his place among Urdnot. With this complete, Shepard had Grunt's complete loyalty- the krogan finally understood the images Okeer had implanted in him, and he was excited to fight for his people, and for Shepard. This enthusiam would be necessary, to help him survive whenThe Reapers finally arrived to scourge the known galaxy of all space-faring life. Weapons and Armor Weapons Armor Krogan Body Armor Notes *Voting ends June 20, 2013 *Battle will be 1 on 1 *Don't argue woth me about Grunt's weapons *Battle will take place on a desert planet, where Grunt and Boss have both crash landed on *Next battle will be Khajiit Warriors V.S. Uruk-Hai Voting *2 Votes- Edges w/ 5 lines per edge or 6-8 lines of good reasons *1 vote-Edges w/ 2-4 lines per edge or 3-5 lines of good reasons *0.5-Edges w/ 1 line per edge or 2 lines of good reasons *0 Votes-One word or one sentence. Battle Prologue Near an unknown planet, A gunship, holding Boss, Fixer, Sev, and Scorch, was on it's way to fight against the droid army. "Is something following us?" Scorch asked his team curiously. Just as he asked the question, a blast of energy struck the wing of the ship, sending it into a spiral. "What the...?" Boss was cut short by the intense motion sending Fixer into him, causing him to black out. Meanwhile, on the deserted planet, Grunt wondered through a rock formation maze. He'd been stuck on the planet for two days, but still felt battle-ready. All he had was the weapons he ravaged from his crash. He looked up at the sky to see an unknown gunship falling out of the sky. "What is that?" He asked himself curiously. He armed himself with his M-76 Revenant. When Boss finally woke up, he was covered in rubble, with Fixer next to him. "Fixer...Fixer!" He yelled, but Fixer was dead. Boss pushed the rubble off of him to find Scorch and Sev both dead. Boss picked up Scorch's DC-17 and the attachement, along with Sev's DC-15s Blaster. He was ready to fight the deadly enemies he would face on the planet. Battle Grunt was walking through the maze, when he saw Boss limping through. Grunt rolled to cover, waiting for Bos to pass by or make a mistake. When Boss finally walked by, Grunt tackled him. "Who the hell?" Boss said, trying to shove him off. Boss then fired his whole clip into Grunt, injuring him badly. Grunt groaned in pain, but finally recovered and fired half a clip into Boss, then charged at him. Boss quickly rolled away, shouting in pain. He equipped his attachement and fired at Grunt, sending him backwards. Grunt, in a fit of anger, jumped up and grabbed the attachements off of the Blaster Rifle. He then punched him in the face, sending him stumbling into a rock. Grunt pulled out his Claymore Shotgun and shot him in the chest. Boss slowly crawled up, pulling out his DC-15 blaster and fired it at Grunt, but it did almost nothing. Boss rammed into Grunt, barely sending him stumbling a foot. Grunt prepared to fire at Boss, but the already unstable rock formation that Boss fell into collapsed, seperating the two. The two raced around, looking for eachother. Grunt hopingly flung a grenade randomly through the formations. Luckily for Grunt, the grenade landed right in front of Boss. The grenade exploded sending boss right into the wall. Grunt walked over and kicked Boss. He aimed his shotgun at Boss' head, but unfortunatly, Boss was only pretending to be knocked out. He grabbed Grunt's leg and tripped him. Boss grabbed his DC-17 and aimed at Grunt. "Who are you?" He asked. Grunt groaned and reached for his shotgun, but Boss stomped on his arm. "I'm..." Grunt pushed Boss off of him and threw him against the wall. Boss stabbed at Grunt, but missed. Grunt kicked Boss right in the face. Boss looked through his broken visor at the Krogan, then at his Blaster Rifle. He lunged for it and grabbed it. He turned his attention to Grunt and grabbed the attachement from him. Grunt was ready to stomp in Boss' face, but boss shot a grenade into Grunt sending him back."Well, who are you?" Boss questioned. Grunt groaned in pain. His vision was blurry, and his arm was broken, but he still refused to say anything. Boss stabbed Grunt in the neck three times before stepping away from the dead Krogan. Epilogue Boss leaned on a rock and looked into the sky to see the nothing but vulture-like creatures circling him. He fell over and looked at the dust storm rolling in. In the dust, he saw two gunships being followed by unknown ships. One was shot down, while the other was ready to land. Winner: Boss Category:Blog posts